My first kiss
by shu chan love
Summary: -¿Qué esperas de Shuichi?-dijo serio -Tan solo... -¿Qué? -¿Q-que? -¿What? -Un beso.
1. Chapter 1

**My first kiss**

-Ha¡-suspiro-estoy muerto-el frágil cuerpo se dejaba caer en el sofa.

Se oyeron 2 tiros al aire.

El pobre Sakano tiro su te verde derramándolo por el suelo .Hiro resbalo por pisar el charco y casi deja caer su preciada guitarra. Mientras que Suguru alejado de la situación, lanzaba miradas rápidas a los sillones de descanso, mas específicamente al que los ocupaba, quien ni siquiera se inmuto del escándalo sino que al contrario , relajándose más para apoyar su extravagante cabeza en el respaldo cómodamente.

-"Good boys"-felicito-han progresado mucho hoy-sonrió de oreja a oreja cargando su magun con mas municiones.

-¿Y como no?-dijo con sarna-si Shindou-san no se había preocupado en cantar una canción completa en toda la semana y por su culpa estamos atrasados con las entregas del mes -no podía evitar atacarle de esa manera, era la única forma que encontraba para llamar su atención, y...

...que lo mirase de vez en cuando, con esos hermosos ojos violetas.

Se incorporo con desgana y clavo su mirada en las avellanas, "sentí como mi corazón latía mas fuerte dentro de mi pecho".

El ambiente se volvió tenso, tan solo cortado por los ruidos que hacia el pelinegro de lentes al comerse las uñas temblando sentado en su silla, con otro te, pero esta vez de manzanilla.

-¡No es justo!-casi grito-me encontraba en cama con gripe, no puedes echarme la culpa de eso Fugisaki-termino más calmado con su vos adolecente-infantil...

..."La que me encanta escuchar enojada, llorando o riendo pero, aun mas cantando".

- ¿Quien te obliga a ponerte ropas tan descubiertas en pleno invierno?-"que vendito sea"- Eres un vocalista no un exhibicionista -termine con burla.

-¡k!-grito señalándolo acusadoramente al pararse de un salto.

-...-"vendito sea k entonces" penso recorriendo la figura del pelirrosa un par de veces, que simplemente era cubierta por unos gens azules de corte recto y una manga larga blanca con cuello que se ceñía a su cuerpo haciéndolo ver mas frágil aun, para después voltearme a guardar el teclado en el estuche dejándolo cerca de la guitarra previamente depositada por Nakano.

-Ya ya calmados los dos-dijo tranquilo-nadie tiene la culpa, ni Shuichi "a mi también me gustaría poder llamarlo por su nombre" ni K, solo es que dio la casualidad que ese día llovía y estábamos al aire libre-defendió a la vez que se ponía sus guantes sin dedos de motociclista.

-Yo solo elijo las prendas de Nakano y Fugisaki-aclaro tranquilo el rubio puliendo su magun silbando una canción de marcha.

Todos lo miraron confusos.

-¿Pe-pero entontases q-qui-quien elige las prendas d-de Shindou-kun?-pregunto Sakano con temor.

Y como si las paredes dejasen escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, Seguchi Tohma se asoma. Todos (menos k que seguía puliendo su arma) tragaron duro.

-Buena pregunta Sakano-san- dijo sonriendo-se los explicare-alzo una mano y chasqueo sus dedos.

Automáticamente las luces de la habitación se apagaron para dar paso a un proyector (que quien sabe de donde haya salido) iluminando la pared a un costado del dueño de la productora quien saco de un bolsillo de su costoso abrigo un señalador laser.

Todos menos k (claro está) miraban la pantalla improvisada que mostraba un circulo con mucho mas de su circunferencia rosa y el resto en azul.

-Como verán en este grafico de torta-se holló una risita mal disimulada, que Seguchi ignoro sabiendo de antemano quien era capaz de reírse por un término tan común cuyo nombre era una palabra cotidiana- la parte rosa representa el público femenino-miro al mocoso para ver si ya no reía y continuo- y la parte azul al público masculino que se interesaban por Bad Luck-acentuando sus palabras con el laser en lo colores-, antes de que yo interfiriera-susurro mas para sí.

Le dio una mirada a los presentes y siguio explicando.

-Por la falta de integrantes femeninos solo un mínima parte de hombres iban a los conciertos y demás por Bad Luck , pero...

-¿Pero?- dijo intrigado el cantante

-Gracias a mi ingenio-presumió- y a el talento natural de K para representar, decidimos que la mejor forma de captar la atención del público masculino sin que un integrante femenino se integrara a la banda era-miro a su primo- llamar la atención con lo más parecido a una.-finalizo, analizando su rostro, contraído en un mueca de disgusto al rápidamente juntar las piezas.

-En otras palabras-prosiguió k acercándose a Shuichi-un lindo y tierno uke-termino apoyando un mano en el hombro del mencionado.

-¿¡Que!?-grito el pelirrosa.

-Ahora como verán-la imagen cambio por un mismo circulo pero a la inversa- no solo una gran mayoría de adolecentes masculinos los adoran "más bien LO ACOSAN" sino que en ese público hay un gran posertaje de adultos "pedófilos" del mismo género que consumen mercancías y van a los conciertos "eso explica porque le gritan tantas obscenidades"

-Por eso es que el vestuario de Shindo es tan-hizo una pausa y cambio el tono de vos- diferente (por no decir escaso)-afirmo, fulminando a su primo con la mirada, que le devolvía una con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Pero fugisaki es menor que yo-apartándose del lado del rubio-¿porque él no es "el lindo y tierno uke"?-pregunto inflando los cachetes indignado.

-¿No es obvio?-pregunto indignado y molesto. Cambiando enseguida su semblante a uno más relajado y casi embobado "me encantan sus mojines infantiles"

Que nadie noto, acepto 2 de los presentes, el segundo de estos se retiro por donde había entrado.

-"Little boy"-dijo el americano-como Fugisaki todavía estaba en la edad de desarrollo estábamos seguros que tarde o temprano "pegaría el estirón"-Hiso un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara al peli verde.

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron sorprendidos , el adolecente (bajito y debilucho) que había conocido a los principios de bad luck, sin darse cuenta ya había madurado solo físicamente porque mentalmente hace mucho que lo hiso. Suguru con sus tempranos 17 años y medio ya podría considerársele todo un hombre, (insértese :atractivo) con esa actitud rebelde e independiente de Yuki, mesclada con toda la clase y buen porte de Tohma Seguchi...

-Oe shuichi!-le sacudió.

...sus ojos seguían clavados en el, analisandolo, como en transe, era increíble ,en tan poco tiempo(del cual no se había inmutado siquiera) su cuerpo se había desarrollado de seguro casi totalmente, incluso más que el del mismo...

-Stupid!-le apunto.

...su espalda se había ensanchado provocando que su pecho se viera mas firme, era más alto que el pero no tanto como el guitarrista (casi lo mismo).El cabello verde se encontraba algo mas crecido y revuelto, sus ojos se veían algo más fieros, insolentes y atrayentes, si se los miraba con atención (cosa que nunca hizo) podían distinguirse unos finos rallos rojizos esparcidos en estos...

-Shindou-kun-se desmayo.

...su mirada bajo un poco mas notando como todo su atuendo era oscuro, juvenil y sofisticado, todo a la vez. No pudo evitar que sus ojos continuaran descendiendo, encontrándose con el pantalón largo y negro que resaltaba indiscutiblemente la gran mascul...

-Deja de mirarme-no se contuvo en transmitirle una mirada de superioridad "al fin se fijo en mi"-Shindou-san-dejo salir con una vos profunda y algo egocéntrica.

-¿He?-dijo saliendo del transe. ¡Por Kami, hasta la vos le había cambiado!

-Hace mas de diez minutos que estamos llamándote, pero te la pasaste mirándo su-se rio- bueno a "Fugisaki" todo este tiempo.

-Yes-concordaron K y desmayado Sakano.

Se encontraba todo rojo, por el tono de vos que huso su compañero de banda y recordar justo el momento en que le llamo la atención.

No se le había ocurrido otra cosa que salir corriendo gritando un -¡hasta mañana¡-general al salir por la puerta de la sala de ensayos.

-bueno-dijo el guitarrista-debes estar contento, la primera parte del plan improvisado ya está concluida.

-yes-grito- solo falta que el boy pi...

-yo se que hacer de ahora en adelante-interrumpió-no se metan-amenazo-no los necesito.

-waint, no seas malagradecido, te ayudamos mucho esa noche en el bar…

Era un bar no muy concurrido, mantenido por los alquileres constantes de los seguchi y recientemente los suyos, buena música (clasica), sobrio y elegante en apariencia y con una exuberante barra con tragos, muy completa.

Thoma le había contagiado el gusto a concurrir a allí a tomar unas copas.

Antes acompañado., ahora prefería concurrir solo, cuando comprendió que el motivo de sus invitaciones era para hacerlo soltar la lengua en un descuido (inusual en el), y poder sacarle la información que necesitase (cosa que no logro)-aunque en un principio yo mismo acepte para conseguir lo mismo- Estaba seguro de que su "prestigioso" primo se percato antes que nadie de los ¿Porqués? , ¿Cómos? Y ¿Cuándos? de su inesperado cambio y nuevos sentimientos al cantante.

Pero como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando desidia tomar cartas en el asunto e invitar a Shindo a tomar algo a ese mismo lugar, con la excusa de que irían todos, se encontró a el mismo en el bar, rodeado de todos, menos del personaje principal. A los demás solo los había invitado para eliminar sospechas.

-Ha-suspiro decepcionado llamando la atención de su "grata" compañía.

-Lamento que tu plan no allá salido como lo esperabas-dijo el pelirrojo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¿Y qué es lo que yo tenía planeado hacer, según tu?-respondió molesto desasiéndose del gesto con un movimiento brusco.

-Por ejemplo, estuviera Shuichi aquí y no le quitaras el ojo de encima-insinuó triunfador.

-¿Te g-gusta Shindo-kun?-pronuncio Sakano, con la corbata a medio quitar y con la cara rojo luego de unas cuantas copas de alcohol, pedidas hace un par de horas antes.

-"Talk"-ordeno-descuida, estamos entre "friends"-dijo para darle confianza, mientras se acababa de un sorbo su vodka.

-Lo dudo-inquirió mirando a Hiroshi con los brazos cruzados.

-Ágamos un trato, tu cuenta y yo te respondo todo lo que quieras saber acerca de Shuichi-no pude evitar sonreír.

-Trato- le di un sorbo a mi Martini, quería mantenerme lo más sobrio posible para lo que venía.

-¿Qué esperas de Shuichi?-dijo serio

-Tan solo...

-¿Qué?

-¿Q-que?

-¿What?

-Un beso

Todos se cayeron de espalda

-Esa no te la creo-grito al levantarse el pelirrojo-¿Lo devoras con la mirada y tan solo quieres un beso?

Los otros asintieron cuando se reincorporaron.

-además conseguir un beso de Shuichi es muy fácil, claro-siguió-si eres alguien como yo.

-¿Y cómo es eso?-dijo intrigado.

-Nunca has escuchado que los mejores amigos tienen privilegios-dijo a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

-Te aprovechas de tu mejor amigo-dijo casi enojado sin disimular el tono de celos.

-No, como ya te dije son privilegios-susurro con gesto cómplice.

Continuara...

Quiero criticas, no babosadas.

Gracias por leer.

por shu chan love.

.ar

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

My first kiss

-Esto se pone interesante.-Dijo el rubio-tráiganos otra botella de whisky, "please"-Alzo su copa vacía, haciéndole señas al muchacho detrás de la barra desde la otro punta del bar.  
-Yo te ayudare a conseguir un beso de Shuichi-Lo miro a los ojos-pero tienes que prometerme una cosa.

El mismo savia que necesitaba el consentimiento de Nakano para obtener el deleite de probar los labios del efusivo chico, esa era la táctica difícil. Seria mucha más simple la manera fácil, seguir a Shuichi al baño de la compañía, serrar la puerta con seguro, arrástralo al último cubículo…

El sirve tragos se acerco con el pedido, levantando su mano en forma de saludo al peliverde que concurría seguido pero este parecía estar en cualquier otra parte menos allí sentado entre sus colegas. K recibió la orden y le dio una propina en dólares y un gesto para que se retirara.

… Empujarlo dentro, repitiendo la acción de cerrar la puerta. En esos momentos el chico se sentiría desorientado y él aprovecharía a azotarlo contra el muro de espaldas e inmovilizarlo con su ahora masculino y vigoroso cuerpo…

-Que después, te olvides de él.-Específico tan serio que casi, daba miedo… casi.

… Tomando con una sola mano las delgadas muñecas, alzando al menudo chico provocando que sus puntas de pies apenas tocaran el suelo y, con la otra, halaría de los sedosos cabellos rosáceos de la nuca para levantar el angelical rostro, reduciendo más, la diferencia de alturas…

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto ido.

…hasta hacerlo gemir de dolor, así enterraría su lengua feroz e intensamente en la agradable cavidad para…

-No puedes competir con Yuki-san.-Pronuncio cada palabra como si doliera-Si yo no pude, tú tampoco lo harás.-El rubio relleno las copas de los cuatro,

El ambiente se había tornado melancólico de repente.

Sakano un poco más y se tragaba su pequeña copilla y Suguru abrió sus ojos pasmado resurgiendo de su coma-fantasioso.

-¿Y Usami-San?-Pregunto Sakano relajado por el alcohol.  
-Ella no me gusta, la use como escusa en el último momento*. (Cap10)  
-Lo disimulas muy bien.-Tomo un sorbo del whisky, definitivamente prefería el Martini.  
-¡¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera?!... ¡¿decláramele y que se sienta miserable por no corresponderle a su mejor amigo?!-Grito-Tan solo finges tener Cerebro ¿verdad?

Suguru se levanto resentido de un brinco con la intención de encajarle un puñetazo al pelirrojo, pero K se paro en el mismo instante para detener el brazo.

-"Relax" o Nakano no te ayudara-Amenazo.  
-De acuerdo-Se sentó de nuevo, y suspiro. Realmente necesitaba su ayuda, como hombre de principios y moral, optaba obtener ese anhelado beso convenciéndolo, a exigirlo de modo violento, si bien la idea no estaba por completo descartada. Era su plan B.  
-Ya me estaba retractando-Secreto colérico para sí, oprimiendo con fuerza el baso en su mano.  
-Bueno, ¿Qué me sugieres?-Pregunto.  
-"First the first boy" que se dé cuenta de que ya eres todo un hombre hecho y derecho.-Se golpeo el pecho con el puño.  
-No es tan distraído ¿O sí?-Siempre creyó desde que su cuerpo maduro, que el cantante no le veía sugestivo a pesar del cambio, por lo tanto lo miraba indiferente, pero ahora, se enteraba de que seguramente lo había pasado por alto y eso que su "transformación" fue integra.  
-Te aterrorizarías de las cosas que olvida-Garantizo-una vez dejo el teléfono descolgado luego de hablar conmigo y debí escuchar toda su noche de pasión con Yuki-San.

A Suguru le viajó un escalofrió por el espinazo, de solo pensar en ese animal poseyendo al crío pelirrosa. Tendrían que denunciar al desgraciado como pedófilo, corrompedor de menores y por retención de los mismos, después de todo Shuichi aun no cumplía la mayoría de edad. Era una lástima que Tohma, su propia sangre, no estuviera de su lado.

-Shindo-Kun es un chico muy lindo-Expuso rojo el productor, no precisamente por la bebida-podrías decirles cosas bonitas.  
-valla, valla, valla, a Sakano se le suelta la lengua con unas cuantas copas.- Bromeo el pelirrojo.  
-Pensé que estabas interesado en mi primo- señaló con fastidio."Genial, otro para la lista de competidores"  
-¡Ho no!-negó- lo admiro mucho, es todo un modelo a seguir-El norteamericano no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada.

Inesperadamente Sakano lo miro mosqueado.

-"Sorry"-Se disculpo.

Si que era íntegramente otro hombre por el alcohol.

-¿Nakano-kun podrías contarnos que privilegios tienen entre ustedes?-Tragaba duro mientras se quitaba los anteojos. Su pudor también se había esfumado.  
-¿Seguros que quieren saber?-Preguntó con aura insinuante.

Sakano asintió.

Suguru lo miro con antipatía, pero lo tomo como un sí.

K simplemente sonreía.

-Bueno, no es la gran cosa solo son-vacilo-cariñitos.  
Sakano aflojo su corbata-¿cariñitos?  
-Nakano. "Please" más detalles-animo.  
-Shuichi es exageradamente mimoso, y con "ese" no recibe ni la cuarta parte de las atenciones que necesita-conto-siempre tuvimos una amistad muy intima, para mi es totalmente normal colocarlo encima de mis piernas, compartir la misma litera donde nos encontremos o incluso besarlo cuando se me da la gana.-El peliverde en vos baja lo maldijo en los cinco idiomas aprendidos en su infancia, a la vez que sus ojos inyectados en envidia se clavan en el pelirrojo.

El aludido reparo en la fijeza amenazante, agradeciendo no hallarse tan ebrio como para relatar ciertos "cariñitos" algo más atrevidos , como la vez que K, su hermano Yuji y Èl se encontraban en su apartamento, con un Shuichi luciendo su disfraz de marinerita más un agregado de orejas y cola de felino ultimando con las esbeltas piernas bien abiertas. Si, definitivamente esa tarde se la pasó bastante bien.*(Remix 7)

El rubio amplío su perturbadora sonrisa… también había recordado, esa tarde.

Quiero críticas, no babosadas

Gracias por leer.

.ar


	3. Chapter 3

My first kiss

El comienzo

Golpeo fuerte la mesa con los puños.- ¡Basta, esto no me está ayudando nada! -Ya no lo toleraba-Me largo y que ni se les ocurra decirle o les juro que…-K también se había levantado mirando a Hiroshi el cual comprendió enseguida. Lo habían decidido.

-Te ayudaremos, apenas se percate de que has cambiado, hablare con él.-No entendía porque el pelirrojo cambiaba de opinión.

-¡"OK"! yo le daré un pequeño empujoncito.-Animo enseñándole el signo de victoria.

-¿y aun así Shindo-Kun querrá besar a Fugisaki?-Pregunto con duda.

Sakano tenía razón, aunque el cantante admitiera que ahora era muy atractivo no significaba que quisiera besarlo ni mucho menos... Cada vez sentía el plan B más próximo a ser ejecutado y eso le ponía.

-Claro, no me cuesta nada convencerle, además… es solo un beso ¿verdad?-Sospechaba de que el pelirrojo se hubiera percatado que eso no era lo único que buscaba en el chico. Esta ves lo maldijo por suspicaz.- ¿Que dices, aceptaras nuestra ayuda?-Interrogo al final.

-Yo te avisare si les necesito.-Expresó harto tomando su chaqueta.

-Créeme cuando te digo que la necesitaras la necesitaras.-Aseguro.

Les dio un último vistazo para irse.

-¡Ha!-Llamo su atención-y no te atrevas a obligarle a nada, o te las veras con todos nosotros… incluido Seguchi.-Finalizo agitando su brazo en forma de despedida, el cual, no se volteo a contemplar. Había notado un toque de severidad en las palabras del guitarrista. Pero no se detuvo.

Continuo hasta salir del local y enseguida se tomo un taxi a su departamento que estaba a unas pocas cuadras. Esa noche no se sentía con las ganas de caminar.

¡Era increíble!, aunque fuera su familia, su sangre y hasta hace poco su ejemplo musical, con solo un capricho de Yuki Eiri era capaz de ponerse en su contra, cambiarlo de banda y hasta mandarlo a otro continente a seguir su carrera si así prefiriese.

Su plan B se encontraba completamente descartado si deseaba permanecer cerca de él.

Entre reflexiones ya había llegado a su amplio departamento, todo era muy sobrio, todas las luces eran bajas dándole un aspecto de intimidad único, lo había decorado acuerdo a su nueva personalidad: seductora y atrayente.

Arrastro los pies hasta su habitación recorriendo el largo pasillo surgiendo puertas a los costados con más habitaciones. Había comprado el apartamento para independizarse de la casa de sus padres ya no era el pequeño y educado Sugu-chan tocando violín o piano a todos sus familiares ricos y excéntricos como lo hiso su primo alguna vez. Ya era un hombre con "necesidades" acorde y por lo tanto "necesitaba" permanecer a solas con ese ser tan tierno.

Se dejo caer de frente sobre las sabanas de seda roja, de seguro su piel seria aun más suave y delicada. Las estrujo aspirando profundo. Si tan solo se encontraran impregnadas de su aroma tan arrebatadoramente dulce.

Si. Casi podía imaginarlo allí mismo, bajo él, sollozando que parara. Definitivamente era una lástima no poder concluir el "elaborado" plan. Eso no significaba que no tuviera un C o un D es solo que esos eran más complicados y todos terminaban de la misma manera, obligándolo. Pero ya lo habían amenazado. No iba a arriesgarse que lo llevaran lejos y perderse la oportunidad de probar ese fruto rosa y dulce.

Tan solo le queda esperar a que Shuichi abriera los ojos y mirase más allá del maldito infeliz.

En su interior se sentía radiante y emocionado al fin, ¡Al fin se dio cuenta!, él creía que K y Nakano no lo ayudarían pero así fue. El cantante se lo había quedado mirándolo como en trance, y por lo rojo que salió corriendo supuso que lo hallaba atractivo.

-Tú solo no puedes-Aseguro el pelirrojo tomando su celular listo para irse- solo tengo que hablar con él y listo. Te enviare un mensaje con el cuando y donde.-Le hiso un gesto con el celular.

-Vamos, dinos "Pleace boy"-Molesto el americano.

-No aun no-Dijo obstinado.

-Hasta mañana, o no lo alcanzare-se despidió trotando hasta la salida mientras le enviaba un mensaje de texto a Shuichi para que lo esperara.

-¿Entonces cuando?-Insistió.

-Cuando saboree ese beso.-Susurro, dirigiéndose también a la puerta del estudio.

Esta vez decidió ir caminando hasta su apartamento quedaba algo más lejos pero quería despejarse.

Partiendo del segundo en que los ojos amatistas se habían clavado en él, todo se volvió más tardo en su vida por la emoción a degustar esos labios, manosear esa piel e inhalar esa esencia. Apenas podía esperarse a que su celular sonara, Nakano de seguro estaría hablando con el pelirrosa, ojala y que este, dijera si.

Tenía que matar el tiempo por lo menos hasta mañana de alguna manera, así que subió las escaleras hasta su piso lo más lento posible.

Lo único que se le ocurrió cuando entro fue abrir una botella de Martini para liberar tensión, no iba a embriagarse por tomarse una solo botella, solo le serviría a pasar el rato. Mientras bebía buscaba imágenes del cantante en la web, era uno de sus muchos pasatiempos coleccionarlas, fundamentalmente cuando el menudo cuerpo se encontraba en ropajes diminutos.

¿Cuántas beses se habría imaginado con el niño en su apartamento? Le encantaría darle de beber unas copas y divertirse con un semiinconsciente Shuichi en su cama.

Su pierna cosquillo, otra y otra vez.

En la quinta vibración se percato de que era su celular en su bolsillo informando que había recibido un menaje. Casi y tiro su laptop de sus rodillas de la emoción, savia bien de quien era el mensaje que tan solo decía:

-MA—ANA 5:30 ÚLTIMO CUBICULO-

Su corazón se paro y dejo de respirar-dijo que… si-apenas pronuncio, repitiendo la frase hasta creérsela. Intento serenarse, tocando el piano de cola de la habitación de instrumentos pero no lograba recordar ni el orden de la escala musical, así que decidió recostarse a unir cabos.

Analizo el mensaje de texto una vez más.

-MA—ANA-no se esperaba que lo convenciera tan rápido pero se sentía mental y físicamente listo, principalmente física. Y si el cantante dio una respuesta afirmativa tan pronto tal vez tendría otras oportunidades parecidas ¿Verdad?

-CINCO TREINTA-Ellos se iban del estudio a las seis, así que tendría una media hora para hacer una mínima parte de sus fantasías realidad. No podía evitar pensar en cómo actuaria él mismo, o el propio cantante en la grabación.

-ULTIMO CUBICULO-claro que se refería a los baños del cuarto piso, allí mismo es donde tenía planeado realizar desde un principio el plan B, lástima que no podría hacerlo de la manera "Sutil" de antes, pero "algo es algo peor es nada" esa frase se la solía decir Tohma cuando sus calificaciones estaban a unos centésimos de la perfección.

Cerró sus ojos y trato de dormir. Realizaría su día como de costumbre, por lo menos hasta las cinco y veintiocho de hoy desde hace dos minutos.

Quiero criticas, no babosadas.

gracias por leer.

.ar


	4. Chapter 4

My first kiss

Ya amaneció. Un sol radiante se asomaba por las gruesas cortinas de tela hosca, dando marcha a otro día y a la vez despertando al joven peliverde de una de sus recurrentes fantasías húmedas con el tierno chico. Después de todo, sus hormonas trastornadas provocaban estas permutaciones en su cuerpo adolecente.

-Las siete- Aun era temprano para levantarse ya que debía estar en el estudio a las diez, como de costumbre se había levantado antes que su despertador. Tiro las sabanas de una patada para dirigirse al baño y tomar una ducha de agua fría, o los pantalones no le cabrían. Ese, era uno de los tipos de reacciones que Shuichi provocaba en el.

Debía de verse más atractivo que nunca para él. Paso arto rato en la ducha fregándose con jabón de eucalipto, al igual que su cabello con champú, eso le daría una sensación de frescura prolongada. El cantante no despegaría la nariz de su pecho.

Salió de la ducha y se seco mientras se envolvía una toalla en su cintura-Te ves bien Suguru, vas a conquistarlo-dijo al mirarse al espejo.

Se dirigió a su habitación, abriendo su closet tirándolo todo en busca de algo que le sentara bien, cualquier orden que se hallara en la habitación había sepultado. Provo, evaluó y arrojo más de treinta mudas completas de ropa. Nada era perfecto para este día.

Pasada una hora…

Termino por elegir algo casual, un par de zapatos sin cordón, un pantalón oscuro haciendo juego con el saco desabrochado y una camisa verde hosco. Se distinguía atractivo, esperaba que al cantante también le agradara.

Miro su reloj de muñeca-ya son nueve treinta, mejor me apresuro si quiero verlo llegar-Se dio unos últimos toques en el espejo y se marcho. Tomo un taxi hasta NG, no quería sudar en lo mas mínimo así estaría fresco como lechuga cuando viera a Shuichi o cuando estuvieran en contacto.

Apenas entro se encontró con la típica escena de todas las mañanas: Sakano preparando su infusión y k puliendo su arma.

-"Good morning"-Saludo.

-Mph- Gruño dirigiéndose directamente asía el estuche de su teclado para empezar a acomodarlo.

-¿S-sucede algo Fujisaki-kun?-Pregunto casi sereno.

-Shuichi dijo que…-Había dejado todo lo que estaba haciendo para voltearse a enfrentarlos.

-"Wait". ¿Si o no?-Ambos se encontraban sorprendidos, la expresión de Suguru en esos momentos era todo en dilema.

De repente sus ojos tomaron un fulgor distinto-Dijo que si-Susurro.

-¡Eso es fantástico "Boy"!-Festejo-¿Cuando hablaste con el?

-No hablamos, solo me envió un mensaje, con el cuando y donde-Pareciera que recién caía en cuenta de lo que en realidad significaba todo esto, se sintió inseguro de improviso, sus piernas se tambalearon lo mínimo que pudo hacer fue sentar en la silla mas cercana a controlar su pecho eufórico.

Sakano se acerco a el y le ofreció un te que recibió con gusto.

-"Boy" no tienes porque sentirte nervioso, el primer beso con la persona que quieres es de lo mas maravilloso-Le puso una mano en el hombro-Lo recordaras por el resto de tu vida, por eso debe ser perfecto… a propósito-Continuo-¿donde y cuando será?

-Hoy, en el baño del cuarto piso.

A Sakano se le resbalo té de las manos al igual que k su magun.

-"Ho my god"-Exclamo-Eso sí que es un problema, tenemos muy poco tiempo, para evitar que lo eches a perder-Suguru lo miro ofendido-Pero no te preocupes, te enseñare todo lo que se.

-¿Por qué en un baño?-Pregunto Sakano juntando los restos de la tasa-¿y no en un lugar mas romántico como el parque o tu apartamento?

El baño no le parecía mala idea, de hecho allí eran una de sus fantasías, pero en su apartamento seria muchísimo mas privado, cómodo y una estantería llena de vinos finos-En el parque, si nos descubrieran le causaría graves problemas a su relación con Yuki-san-Lo cual seria genial si Tohma, no le recriminara luego-Además al fin y al cabo, él decidió que fuera allí-suspiro.

-Ya veo, te ayudare a que todo salga lo mejor posible… ¿Que tanto sabes de besar?

-No tienes que ayudarme con eso.-Recrimino enojado.

-"Boy boy boy", besar es un arte que se aprende con la practica y este es tu primer beso, ¿A caso crees que no notara la diferencia de habilidades de Yuki-san y la tuya?- Ahora que lo decía de esa forma, puede que tuviera razón- Además estas en desventaja, el baño no es un lugar muy practico para demostrar lo que tienes.

-k tiene razón, en una situación así todo cuenta- ¡Lo que faltaba, Sakano también aconsejándole¡

-Principalmente, debes tomar en cuenta la diferencia de alturas-k de una puerta tipo closet arrastro una pizarra y comenzó a anotar todo lo que decía.- podrías arrinconarlo contra la pared rodeando su cintura para que se mantuviera en puntas de pie-Sakano que se había sentado al costado de Suguru alzó su mano-Mmm…-dudo-¡sí!, tu el de lentes-llamo.

-Gracias. También podría bajar la tapa de la tasa y sentar a Shindo-kun en sus rodillas-Respondió sin pudor.

-¡Very good¡-Lo anoto-Fugisaki ¿Algo que compartir con la clase?

-Claro que también podría mantenerlo contra la pared y que me rodé con sus piernas ¿no?-Le siguió el juego mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Mmm, ¡ok! puede ser, pero es algo atrevido para la primera cita-Le surgió un tic en el ojo, estaba a punto de decapitar al americano.

-¡No es una cita!-Grito.

-Bueno, como siguiente aspecto tenemos el…-Se abrió la puerta del estudio.

-¡Hojayo!-Entro el pelirrojo al estudio saludando como todas las mañanas pero… faltaba algo.

-¿Donde esta Shindo-kun?-Sakano se le adelanto a preguntar.

-Ya sube, esta comprando goma de mascar en la cafetería-Sus ojos se detuvieron en la pizarra que lo dejo boquiabierto, en ella se distinguían unos ilustrados eróticos o por lo menos muy obscenos-No preguntare, pero desásganse de esto antes de que llegue ¿quieren?-Y con su mala suerte…

-¡La li ho!-Sakano tomo las tasas de té medio llenas, y en un torpe movimiento intencionado, callo derramándolas sobre la pizarra borrando la tiza, K le izo un gesto con el pulgar felicitándolo.

Tal ves fuera su imaginación, pero le parecía que el cantante se veía mas lindo y adorable que en cualquier otra mañana, no era que no vistiese sus típicos shorts o que no luciera su extravagante cabello roza, sino que se veía mas radiante.

Hiroshi le hecho una mirada, y se aproximo hasta él simulando que iba por su guitarra-¡Actúa natural imbécil!-Enseguida su cara de bobo se torno seria, debía aparentar que nada pasaba, "Un día normal en el estudio", no podía pasarse mirándolo, ya tendría tiempo y no solo para mirarlo.

Se concentraba más en el reloj que en el ensayo y más en el chico que en el reloj.

Era meramente mas fuerte que él mismo, por suerte su posición estaba de tras del cantante, otorgándole una vista panorámica de los sutiles movimientos de caderas mientras canta. Su gran destreza en el teclado le permitía no despegar sus ojos del tierno cuerpo, y al saberse de memoria las notas de las canciones no tenía que perder tiempo ojeando las partituras.

-Es suficiente por hoy, "relax"-Decía el americano mientras Sakano les repartía unas botellas de agua mineral.

-Gracias-El cantante la recibió y fue a beberla a unos de los sillones.

-Oye-Lo llamo el guitarrista-Ya será hora, ¿Por que no te vas adelantando y te preparas?-Le izo unos gestos con la cabeza hacia la puerta-Shuichi te alcanzara enseguida y recuerda, en el ultimo, te golpeara la puerta "irregularmente"-Se fue a tomar asiento junto al chico.

Su reloj de muñeca marca las cinco y diez, el día había pasado rápidamente y ahora se acercaba el momento que había estado esperando desde que lo concedieron y no exageraba en lo más mínimo.

Salió del estudio sin avisar, de igual modo estaba seguro que imaginaban a donde iría, para que y porque. Sus piernas se sentían flojas al recorrer lentamente los pasillos del cuarto piso- Justo cuando más los necesito-suspiro, lo peor que podría pasarle era cruzarse con su primo y que le hiciera un interrogatorio retrasándolo.

Maldijo su suerte.

En sentido contrario se aproximaba él, metido en unos cuantos papeles caminando casi a ciegas a paso rápido a tomar seguramente el ascensor hasta su oficina en los pisos superiores, los disciplinados empleados de la compañía debían apartarse de su camino y no al revés aunque fuera el que debía prestar atención por donde iba.

Volteo hacia todos lados en busca de una salida-Una puerta-y no lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar, era un deposito de escobas, desinfectantes, etc.

Maldijo su endemoniada suerte… una vez más.

Si llegara a mancharse su perfecta vestimenta pondría una bomba en la compañía con todo mundo dentro y no exageraba… en lo más mínimo. Calculo con la velocidad y distancia de cuanto tardaría Tohma en perderlo totalmente de vista, pasados unos veinte segundos, se asomo. No había moros en la costa. Resurgió como si nunca hubiera ingresado a ese horrible cuarto de limpieza y continuo avanzando con largas zancadas, hasta su destino.

Al llegar, no había nadie y estos estaban inusualmente relucientes. Las baldosas y azulejos blancos con detalles en celeste le daban un aire de paz y silencio sorprendentes, se oiría muy bien cuando hiciera suspirar al cantante. Había cinco cubículos y tres mingitorios que toda su vida odio por ser degradantes. Se echo un vistazo en el amplio espejo, se veía casi igual que en la mañana, levanto su brazo y acerco su nariz a su axila para identificar cualquier aroma desagradable en él. Lavo sus manos con abundante jabón, si iba a manosear la suave piel no quería contaminarla con sus impuros dedos pecadores.

Sin perder más tiempo ingreso al último "santuario" donde se llevaría a cabo la desvirgarizacion de sus labios con el hermoso angelito roza. No se decidía entre esperarlo parado con una cara muy sexi o sentado con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada fría como esas que le da el desgraciado escritor que lo derriten.

Ese pequeño espacio mediría algo así como un metro x un metro, la distancia entre el retrete y la puerta seria de la mitad, era poco espacio pero no necesaria mas de este, él se encargaría de que permanecieran bien anudados.

Dejo la puerta sin seguro, y decidió esperar sentado para no cansarse a su anhelada llegada. Miro su reloj de reojo-Cinco y veintiocho, solo dos minutos, ciento veinte segundos, siete mil doscientos centésimas de segundo, cuatrocientos-El sonido de la puerta principal del baño al abrirse lo izo quedarse mudo, era un paso ligero así que había un 80 porciento de probabilidades de que fuera el cantante, además si su audición no fallaba, venia solo y por la hora tan solo afirmaba mas su deducción.

Se acercaban casa ves mas a donde él hasta que se detuvo-Ta, tatatata. Tan. Tan-¿A eso se refería Hiroshi con que tocarían la puerta irregularmente? ¿Una rima de niños más antigua que la muralla china? Si, eso definitivamente confirmaba que era Shuichi el del otro lado.

-Entra-susurro-La puerta se movió pausadamente hasta poder vislumbrar su fina silueta completamente.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Quiero criticas, no babosadas. y respondo cada una, asi que a mas tardar en un dia revisen si ya les conteste.

gracias por leer. Dejen mail, asi las agrego ^.^

.ar


	5. Chapter 5

**My first kiss**

Mi primer beso. Parte 2

El vocalista tan silencioso como entro, serró la puerta tras de si con un suave "clic" que atravesó el aviente silencioso del baño. Se apoyo sobre esta con sus manos hacia atrás, cabizbajo ocultando sus ojos tras su cabello, por desgracia estos no eran tan largos para tapar su enorme sonrojo.

Suguru tomaba sumo detalle del pelirrosa, verlo así, tan tierno, tan tímido. Sus piecitos estaban metidos asía dentro como si fuera un niño que aun no savia mantenerse en pie.

Clavo sus dedos en sus rodillas-No saltes sobre el, no saltes sobre el, no saltes sobre el-se repetía mentalmente para no "comérselo" de una ves cual lobo hambriento a la pobre ovejita. Era tan simple, que el chico despertaba su instinto animal.

-Hiro, me lo conto anoche-Empezó en susurros-Que tu… quieres que, tu primer beso sea conmigo-Explico, elevando su cabeza mirándolo con sus orbes violetas y una suave pero avergonzada sonrisa.

Sintió que se gelatinada.

-además, me siento alagado de que me prefirieras, Suguru.

Acabo por derretirse. Su nombre sonaba tan bien de esos labios, que pronto besaría, pronto.

-Pero… -Continuo con duda-¿Por qué no con alguien mejor?

Lo había acorralado, no había pensado que contestar ante esa pregunta o cualquier otra, de hecho solo había tomado en cuanta los momentos relativos a besarse, tocarse y demás. Así que cambiaria de táctica y la evadiría con otra pregunta distrayéndolo.

Se paro aparentando seguridad, y se acerco al cantante abrasándolo con sus fuertes brazos por la estrecha cintura apegándolo a él, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba los sedosos cabellos rosas. Ese truco se lo había comentado Nakano, hacerle unos cuantos mimos lo despistaría de la interrogación anterior. En respuesta sintió como el chico apoyaba sus manitas y su rostro en el amplio pecho, de apoco comenzaba a ronronear y relajarse por las caricias.

Era el momento.

-Dime-Susurro en su oreja, rosando el lóbulo con sus labios-¿Por qué aceptaste?-Lentamente, para que no advirtiera el cambio, fue rotando al cantante hasta recostarlo contra la pared de azulejos del costado sin retirarlo un centímetro de su persona.

-Porque una ves, hicieron lo mismo por mi. Y porque somos amigos-Sus pupilas se dilataron. Se sintió algo desilusionado. Significaba que había accedido no por que sintiera algo por él, sino que se puso en su lugar y al ser "amigos" le hacia el favor, como lo hicieron con él alguna vez.

-¿Con quien?-Pregunto algo mas cortante, aplastándolo mas contra la pared y su cuerpo. El vocalista reacciono y disimuladamente ejerció algo de presión, pero él no cedió.

-Hiro-Respondió al fin.

Se lo espera.

Entonces si se convirtiera en su nuevo mejor amigo o mínimo en el segundo (ya que seria difícil desterrar a Nakano) en su lista, tendría igual o mas privilegios sobre el mocoso, y tal vez así, algún día, sentiría por el algo mas que solo la simple amistad que le ofrecía.

Desde esa distancia y altura se distinguía que el chico tenía unos calcetines desiguales en color, verde y rosa, Suguru y Shuichi, sonaban bien juntos pero no podían estarlo. Era una forma muy fácil de describirlos, con calcetines. Hay quien dice que la relación, es como una naranja !Patrañas¡ Ellos son calcetines que ya tienen su par, pero uno de estos aun no lo a encontrado ni quiere hacerlo, porque es un : daltónico intencional, para aparentar que no sabe quien debe corresponderle y quien no y así no lo reprocharían calcetines platinados, rojos o dorados.

No podían permanecer para siempre allí, porque a las 9 pm se cerraban las puertas de la disquera y sus luces se apagaban. Acelero el paso, por ellos, por él y, sus dos cabezas adoloridas.

Con el brazo que rodeaba al pelirrosa lo alzo lo suficiente ,cosa de que el chico utilizara sus puntas para disminuir un poco la diferencia de alturas, mientras que con el libre, posaba su amplia palma sobre el delicado y desnudo muslo por detrás, no su trasero, sino, mas debajo, no quería parecer un aprovechado a la primera.

Él se encorvo apenas y agacho su cabeza hasta coincidir con la del individuo más pequeño el cual estiro su cuello de cisne todo lo que pudo.

Se produjo un ligero contacto entre las pupilas amatistas y las avellanas que de un momento a otro se volvieron de un tinte algo más rojizo y feroz. El chico cerro sus ojos mientras que él solo los entrecerraba para no perder detalle de nada, ¡Ese sonrojo lo volvía loco!

El contacto fue tan suave que lo asimilaba con tocar seda natural. Su corazón estaba desboca, latía tan fuerte que pensó que se le abriría el pecho de la emoción, está era una de las miles de sensaciones que provoca el primer beso. K tenia razón, lo recordaría para toda su vida.

No era idiota, tenía una nariz para respirar y no separarse en ningún momento. El amable y paciente Suguru se fue por el caño de la desesperación por más, así que clavo sus uñas sobre la sensible piel de la pierna arañándola. El pelirrosa en reacción de la violencia ejercida, serró sus puñitos en torno a la camisa contraria y soltó un quejido que no fue oído, porque la otra boca valiéndose que abrió la suya introdujo su larga lengua lo más que pudo.

Había sido brusco, lo admitía, pero no se resistió.

Su lengua se movía desesperada en la reducida cavidad sabor fresa, la ajena apenas si lograba efectuar movimiento alguno. Su brazo lo rodeaba cada ves con mas fuerza elevándolo mas y estampándolo contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que sus yemas extendidas y separadas acompañadas de la palma acariciaban de arriaba a bajo la piel del delgado muslo en su plenitud. No tenía control.

¡Momento! ¿Sabor fresa?

Separo lentamente sus labios del agitado pelirrosa más rojo que nunca.

-Solo… seria… un simple beso-Pronuncio como pudo, le costaba reponerse con el peliverde tan adherido a él.-Dolió.-se quejo mirando su pierna.

-¿Goma de mascar?-Así era, la había hallado oculta en un rincón de la boca del cantante y ahora estaba en la suya, he izo un globo estallándolo en su cara roja para fastidiarlo.-Si hubiera sido un simple beso ¿No lo habrías comprado o si?

El cantante sonrió al fin y al cabo savia hasta donde podría llegar todo, Hiro le dijo que si pretendía propasarse con él gritara y aparecería enseguida para noquearlo, ese Hiro, siempre tan protector.- ¿Quieres mas?

¿Cómo rechazar tal oferta? Era como si le estuviera ofreciéndose. Se sintió patético usando un consejo de Sakano, pero ¿Que más daba? no iba a darles detalles a ellos.

Se sentó sobe la tapa baja de la tasa, tomo al pelirrosa y lo poso sobre su cadera acomodándolo de costado, su cuerpo era pequeño así que era fácil manejarlo a su antojo, igualmente se dejaba como muñeca de trapo. Sus piecitos no llegaban a tocar el piso y su extravagante cabeza rosa estaba posada en su torso de nuevo.

Suspiro. El chico le provocaba ternura, tal como la de un padre a un hijo, se sintió pedófilo de repente, pero le gusto sentirse así. Todos sus sentidos estaban encendidos al máximo, el ronroneo le ponía los bellos de punta. Con el dorso comenzó a recorrer su pierna otra vez, tenia una piel tan suave y nívea que le dio lastima haberla rasguñado con su torpe mano, de ves en ves sus largos dedos se paseaban por debajo del semi-holgado short de mezclilla azul marino, manoseando mas terreno.

-"Tu es belle"-Susurro en su oído coqueteándolo con su aliento.-"Comme un ange"-Era el idioma del amor y el segundo que le habían enseñado en su infancia después del japonés-"Tu fais l'amour dans un jardin de chasse jusqu'à l'aube".

El cantante ya medio adormilado por los mimos pregunto riendo-¿En que idioma hablas?-Savia que el chico no entendería francés y no esperaba que lo dedujera tampoco. Se pego inconscientemente un poco mas al peliverde en busca de calor, ya habrían apagado las calefacciones y la temperatura descendía.

-"Tuerait pour vous"-Volvió a reír, no le entendía pero sonaba gracioso.

De un portazo sonoro se abrió la puerta principal del baño-¡Eres un estúpido Tohma!- el cantante se alarmo del susto abrasándolo, estaba a punto de gritar pero Suguru le tapo la boca y lo miro para que entendiera que pasaría si los descubrían, su pecho comenzó a convulsionarse en llanto, estaba a punto de lloriquear. Estaban perdidos.

Debía de tener paciencia. Reanudo las caricias sobre el cantante para que se calmase, mientras que con su brazo elevo las esbeltas piernas a una altura que por la abertura inferior de la puerta solo se reconocieran las suyas, esta por más decir que si veían dos pares de piernas se darían cuanta, y más por las zapatillas infantiles del pelirrosa.

-¡Ryuichi espera!-Otro portazo se escucho acompañado de un caminar acelerado con zapatos de gamuza, Seguchi-¡No puedo perder millones solo por un capricho!-Los gritos hacían eco, sobresaltando mas a la criatura sobre si que cada ves era mas difícil de contener.

-¡No es capricho, dijiste que podría acompañarlo en su gira por América!-Se notaba al cantante de NG furioso, dejando salir su otra personalidad, no la infantil o la seria que la mayoría conoce sino una mas agresiva y competitiva.

-¡Eso fue ase meses!-Era una ves en la vida cuando se podía apreciar a su primo fuera de sus casillas-¡No te asegure nada, tan solo dije que si no se daban las cosas, pero ya ves como si se dieron y nuestra gira será en Europa muy alejada de Shindo!... ¡Acéptalo de una vez él está con Eiri!-Le escupió en la cara el presidente arto. Muy en el fondo esas palabras también le habían llegado a él compadecía a su competencia.

-¡Felicidades te has quedado sin vocalista!-Le festejo, yéndose por donde entro.

-¡Ryuichi!… Ryuichi!…demoños!-También salió.

Respiraron tranquilos al menos él, porque el cantante seguía hipando del susto, si se hubiera enterado Seguchi sería su fin, tendría todos los pretextos para separarlo de yuki-san, en parte eso no era malo el problema era que aria con él.

-¿Eso fue por mi culpa no?-Le rompía el alma ver esa carita llena de culpa-¿Sakuma-san dejara Nittle Gasper por mi culpa no?

-No tiene caso que te culpes por algo que no provocaste-Sintió como el cantante rodeaba lentamente su cuello-"Los Angeles non apporter problèmes"-El chico sonrió antes de besarlo.

Esta vez se comporto algo más humano y suavemente deslizo su lengua por los suaves labios con el consentimiento del chico, su boca era muy cálida y húmeda. Ahora este participaba mas en el intercambio de saliva aventurando su pequeña lengua en la boca del peliverde que le gustaba atraparla con sus dientes semi mordiéndola. No podía mentir, estaba excitado desde el comienzo pero para eso eran los pantalones ajustados.

El pelirrosa volvía a estar sonrojado, las manos del tecladista eran expertas en eso de tocar, lo recorría de una sola pasada escabulléndose por aquí y por allá por debajo de aquí y por debajo de allí.

Shuichi se separo de repente de él-Lo siento pero debo irme o Yuki se enfadara-Le dio una de esas tiernas sonrisas que derrite témpanos-Si pregunta, le diré que fue un gato-Saco su lengua mostrándole el arañazo, su marca personal.

Se fue agitando una mano quitando el seguro a la puerta y saliendo como si tan solo hubieran pasado unos minutos. Su reloj marcaba las ocho y treinta y seis, era tarde y le daba escalofríos que el chico circulara solo hasta su apartamento pero si lo acompañara sería demasiado obvio.

Sentado desde donde estaba y con la puerta abierta se distinguía en el espejo con unos retoques se vería como nuevo.

Ya había conseguido su primer beso con el cantante…

Y ahora no podía evitar el preguntase…

¿Cómo seria su primera vez… con él?

…


End file.
